Stronger than you think
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: Quinn and her Showing that she can be and is stronger than you


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Quinn Pensky's a scientist who works with dangerous chemicals, yet people still think of her as weak.

_The day I first met you, _

_you told me, _

_you'd never fall in love_

She doesn't know exactly what she's doing when she's dating Logan, but she knows she loves him.

_But know that I get you, _

_I __know fear is what it really was_

She knows he's never been in a relationship like this before, and is probably scared out of his mind about this.

_Now here we are, _

_so close, _

_yet so far, _

_haven't I passed the test, _

_when will you realize, _

_that baby I'm not like the rest!_

He hasn't given his heart to anyone before, he knows that it is not what his old girlfriends ever wanted. Now he's afraid she might be just like them. Every single one of his ex's were just flings, and now, this thing with Quinn... he's pretty sure he's just the rebound guy. He's been one before, but this time, it might hurt him more if they ever break up.

_Don't want to break your heart, _

_wanna give your heart a break, _

_I know your scared, _

_it's wrong, _

_like you might make a mistake _

_there's just one life __to live and there's no time to wait, __to_ wait

_so let me give your heart a break_

_give your heart a break,_

_let me give your heart a break,_

_your heart a break_

_oh yeah, yeah_

Logan tries hard not to make a mistake, and Quinn knows that. She knows he doesn't have the best history, family and past relationships, but she just wants to see the real him. He's messed up, like with the coffee cart ban and the whole telling everyone about Michael's fear of roller coasters fiasco. But, she knows that she can give his heart a break, and he won't have to have this big rep. hanging over him.

_On Sunday you went home, _

_alone,_

_there were tears in your eyes_

_I called your, cellphone, my love,_

_but you did not reply._

He's had bad days, she tries to help, he doesn't answer. Sometimes, people think that she can't handle herself, but she can. She actually helps others when their distressed. He wishes that other could see that.

_The world is ours_

_if we want it,  
_

_we can take it,_

_if you just take my hand_

Prom, was scary. But, being able to stand there and yell to each other was really awesome. He might have said it first, but he probably would be nothing without her. _He wouldn't have nothing if he didn't have her._

___There's no __turning back now_

_____Baby __try __to understand_

Prom, has happened. People now know of Quogan. They can never take it back, and they, don't want to. Honestly, Quinn, has been his rock through all of the abuse.

_Don't want to break your heart,_

_wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know your scared,_

_it's wrong,_

_like you might make a mistake _

_there's just one life __to live and there's no time to wait, __to_ wait

_so let me give your heart a break_

_give your heart a break,_

_let me give your heart a break,_

_your heart__ a break,_

_____there's jus__t so much you can __take,_

_________give your heart__ a break,_

___________le__t me give your heart__ a break,_

_______________your heart__ a break, _

_________________oh yeah,_ _yeah _

The abuse? Has been awful, and there's really only so much you can take. She guesses it must be harder with Logan, given his huge reputation, not that its been exactly easy on her. But, they can get through it, mostly cause she's there for him. _Who says_ a girl can't stand her ground?

_________________When your lips are on my lips,_

_________________and our heart__s beat__ as one,_

_______________________then you slip ou__t of my finger__tips,_

___________________________every __time you run!_

_____________________________oh, waoh, oh, oh_

Running away is so much easier, forgetting all of this ever happened, but, it did happen. Now she's never gonna let him go.

_Don't want to break your heart,_

_wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know your scared,_

_it's wrong,_

_like you might make a mistake _

_there's just one life __to live and there's no time to wait, __to_ wait

_so let me give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt________________________ before_

_________________________I can see i________________________t in your eyes,_

_________________________________________________you ________________________try ________________________to smile i________________________t away,_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________some________________________things, you can'________________________t __disguise_

_Don't want to break your heart,_

_baby I can ease the ache, ________________________the ache_,

_So le________________________t me give your hear________________________t a break_

_give your heart a break,_

_let me give your heart a break, _

_your heart a break, _

_there's just so much you can take,_

_give your heart a break,_

_let me give your heart a break_

_your heart a break,_

_oh yeah, yeah_

When all is said and done, Quinn will be there for Logan, she can handle all the abuse, handle herself, be pretty sure that Logan won't run and hide(hey, we all know he's not perfect and has the tendency to run when things get hard), love Logan no matter what anybody says, and that she will, and can, stand up for herself. Because if there is one thing that Quinn Pensky is, it's that she's stronger than you think.

_The day I, _

_first met you, _

_you told me,_

_you'd never fall in love_

* * *

Well, that was just the first installment of this series. I mean, honestly, I hate how people's stories of Quinn usually portray her as weak, when honestly, I think she is way stronger than that. It shouldn't be a secret that Quinn is my fav. character, but this is honestly how I feel.

Anyways, did you catch the other Easter eggs I put in here? They're in italics and underline. Guess and see if you know what they are. Tell me the answers by giving me a PM or comment about it. I'll put up the answer in the next chapter.

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
